1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for photographing an image in a device including a camera and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for photographing an image in a device including a camera by displaying a guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera devices or portable terminals including cameras provide various services for photographing an image. The device including a camera provides a photographing mode corresponding to, for example, a portrait, landscape, close-up, travel, snap, and night photographing, for which composition of a subject is very important to achieving high quality photographs. The framing indicates composing an image by properly adjusting a location of a subject in a screen, when photographing the image.
Framing of the subject may be performed in various manners according to the size of subject. For example, in photographing a portrait, the framing may include a full shot photographing the entire body of a person, a knee shot (or medium shot) photographing from a person's knees to their face, a half shot (or waist shot) photographing from a person's waist to their face, a bust shot photographing from a person's bust to their face, and a close-up shot (or head shot) photographing a person's face or another specific portion of the person.
Accordingly, a user may take a photo by using various framings for a subject. However, it is difficult for a beginner to change the framing of a subject while photographing.